The Jellybean Trauma
by Miss-Chibi-San
Summary: SasuSaku!// “What the hell happened?” asked a confused Sasuke. Why was he in hospital? “Ugly knocked you out, and caused mild head-trauma… with a box of jellybeans.” smirked Sai.// REDONE! Chapter 3 up!
1. Run, Sasuke, RUN!

**Hey Everyone! Its Miss-Chibi-San, and this is the REDONE 'The Jellybean Trauma'. I didn't like the first one that much, and decided to rewrite it. I changed it from Part 1 to Shippuuden! Because I wanted Sai to be in it, and Sakura to have her awesomeness strength and medical skills.**

**T****- Because of Sai's nickname, and Sasuke's kind of censored language! Unless it needs to change? I'm not sure XD If you don't like Sai, or his nicknames... well forgive me!**

**Paring: SasuSaku!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (Why do I keep on forgetting to add this every time! XD)**

**NOTE:****In this story****, Tobi/ Madara DID NOT DO WHAT HE DID IN THE MANGA! Tobi needs to be Tobi, stay awesome, and not be who he became! He never said ANYTHING to Sasuke. Thank you very much. ^^**

* * *

It had been 6 months since Sasuke Uchiha had returned to Konoha. He had killed Orochimaru, and killed his brother, Itachi. He decided it was time to return to The Village Hidden in the Leave… though he knew he wasn't going to be welcomed with complete open arms.

As he expected, he was put on trial, which, by a miracle, turned out okay. He could stay. But, as Sasuke expected, he was put on probation, and had been carefully watched by ANBU for many months. But because of his 'good' behaviour; his sentence was ended early. It was back to being with Team 7.

Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu where still being trialled, and Sasuke hadn't seen them since he arrived back. More like, he wasn't allowed to see them until they were cleared.

* * *

On the 14th of February, Sasuke got up, early, as usual, he got dressed into the same thing he always wore: a white shirt with a raised collar which was unzipped halfway down his chest, similar to the one he wore when he was with Orochimaru, but with shorter sleeves. He also wore the same pants, and Shimenawa too. (**A/N: The Shippuden outfit he is currently using right now, in the manga, but no Akatsuki cloak)** Sasuke didn't stick on his Konoha forehead protector. He hadn't used it in ages, and it didn't quiet feel right putting right now. Plus it still had the scratch that Naruto put in it.

Now, Sasuke was ready for training. He was meeting Team 7, which now consisted of: Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura Sai, and himself. Yamato also occasionally took them for training when Kakashi was on missions, but Sai was now a member too. Sasuke didn't like it much, but Naruto and Sakura had grown to, uh, like Sai? Even though he was only Sasuke's replacement. After a lot of consulting with the elders, and Danzo, they agreed that Sai should join Team 7, as a permanent member.

Sasuke was still trying to used to being back with everyone; hanging around with: Kakashi- his perverted sensei, Naruto- a hyperactive ninja, Sai- an unemotional freak, and Sakura- an annoying girl… who was now very strong and could punch something, or someone, about half way across the country, if pissed off.

Sasuke grabbed everything else he needed, and made his way to the door. Sasuke didn't live in the Uchiha compound; he lived in a small apartment. He couldn't live in such a huge place alone, and the memories of his parents and brother haunted him every time he was there. He would wait until he found a suitable female to help him re-build the Uchiha clan, and then probably move back in.

Sasuke turned the door handle smoothly, and stepped into a cold, dark hall way the lead to the front door of the complex. It was a bit cold, considering that it was 5: 30 in the morning, and the heaters in the hallway were never on for some reason. He woke up early like this, because he could get a little bit more training in before they had a mission. Sasuke was only a Genin by rank, like Naruto, since neither of them had taken the Chunin exam after they failed the first time. Sasuke left for Orochimaru, and Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. Sakura, on the other hand, was a Chunin. Sasuke wasn't sure if that was because she had trained with Lady Tsunade, or if she had taken the Chunin exam again. Sasuke decided when the exam came around again, he would go for it, or he could ask Sakura… wait, scratch that. Naruto is who he would ask.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and started walking down the hallway, and to the front door of the complex. He opened the door quietly, as not to wake up the others sleeping in the other apartments. He stepped into the early morning light.

Unfortunately, that's when Sasuke spotted _them. _Sasuke was surprised that people, other than himself and shop keepers, were awake at this time. Standing, just a few meters from the apartment complex front door, was a group of gaggling, giggling girls.

Some of them where holding bouquets of red roses. Some with brightly coloured, mostly red, with a few odd pink boxes of who knows what.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and went to ignore them. Who knew what crazy things girls did at 5:30 in the morning. Sasuke started to walk forward, and was about the turn left when one of them looked up. She spotted the Uchiha and smiled. Her hand shot up instantly, pointing at raven haired boy. She had black hair and was wearing a skimpy little red top, and a miniskirt.

"SASUKE- KUN!" she yelled hysterically as she spotted him. Sasuke watched as the rest of the girl's heads snapped, in sync, around to look at him. Sasuke twitched. There eyes gleamed with pure evil…. This was not going to turn out good….

"Oh my god! It's Sasuke-kuuuun!" another girl with long brown hair cried. She was wearing something that was a bit more sensible. A pretty green top, with dragonfly pattern, and a decent length skirt that went down to her knees. Before Sasuke knew it, he was surrounded by a hoard of screaming girls; and to make it worse, he knew exactly who they were. They were none other than a group of scary, rabid and super crazy, fangirls! _His_ fangirls

_Oh shit…_

The colourful boxes were being pushed into Sasuke hands, while the bouquets of roses were being shoved in his face, and occasionally up the poor Uchiha's nose. Sasuke could see nothing but fangirls, roses and boxes. He was being drowned in all this girly stuff! This kind of stuff made him want to throw up. All he could hear was them screeching his name in there annoying shrilling voices. I'm pretty sure that the whole of the Leaf Village would be awake now.

The last Uchiha had to get out of there, before he was ravaged to death by insane fangirls.

Sasuke tried to make his way through the massive swarm of fangirls, but they seemed to be magically multiplying. It was getting harder for Sasuke to move. In a desperate attempt, he started to push the fangirls away from himself and started to move through the crowd. Though he was powerful, the fangirls seemed to have immense strength when together. Sasuke tried to make his way back to his apartment; somewhere the Uchiha would be safe from them. Most squealed in delight as the hot, sexy Sasuke 'touched' them. It seemed that they weren't smart enough to figure out Sasuke was trying to push them away. He was shocked to hear the most ridiculous, obsessive things I have ever heard, coming from there mouths. They were worse then Sakura when they were on a Team 7, when they were 12.

"Sasuke-kun touched me!" one with bright blue eyes, and blonde hair sighed.

"He touched me for longer!" a girl with curly strawberry coloured hair retorted.

"He meant to touch me! Not you!" yelled her… twin?

"Sasuke-kun touched me before any of you! I was the first one he pushed away!" said another one in a matter-of-fact voice. The blonde one with blue eyes snarled viciously, like a cat, and attacked Miss Know-it-all. Thinking if they eliminated the competition, others started followed that girl's example. Now insults, slaps and hair were flying everywhere and the occasional box, or rose bouquet. It was one huge cat-fight.

Over _**Sasuke Uchiha**_

'_What the hell!'_ Sasuke thought to himself, annoyed at the fangirl behaviour. Curse his good-looks!

'**Aww, you know you love it! All this attention!" **Sasuke heard another voice in my head say.

"_What did you just say? Who the hell are you?"_

'**Me? I'm your inner self!'**

'_Tch, Shove off,'_

'**Aw, where is the fun in that?'**

'_You don't sound anything like me,'_

'**Don't you get it? I'm your INNER self!'**

'_Hn, I have no time for this, get lost!' _Sasuke pushed away his thoughts, and focused on getting to the door, before he was spotted.

Somehow, Sasuke amazingly reached the door. It was a miracle. He looked around. The fan girls were too busy fighting with one another to notice that the one; they were fighting over, was gone.

"I'm going to marry him!" yelled the one with black hair, from earlier, who was the first to spot Sasuke when he stepped out of the apartment.

"Oh no you won't!" snarled a tall girl with long brown hair. "He's mine!"

Sasuke placed his hand on the door handle. He was home free! All he had to do was turn the door handle, step inside….

But, that would be way too easy, wouldn't it? Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he heard voice that sounded very familiar… Sasuke had only heard it once or twice... but the Uchiha knew exactly who it was.

"Hey! What's Sasuke-teme doing? Is he trying to run away?" yelled a voice. Sasuke turned around, desperate to spot the culprit. Sasuke was going to kill him, when he got his hands on him…

The fighting girls stopped fighting. The place around the apartment building was a mess. Some of the colourful wrapped boxes, which littered the ground, had been squashed, and several of the rose bouquets had been destroyed and lay forgotten.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going!" cried the long brown haired girl wearing green and with that, the attack started again. But this time Sasuke was quicker. He got inside, and went to shut the door. But those crazy fangirls wouldn't give up. Like earlier, Sasuke was going to find out that that all of them, together, could summon immense strength. They tried to use their 'superpower' to keep the door open. Some even attempted to chuck there gifts through the gap in the door. Sasuke eventually managed to shut the door and locked it. They had lost this round.

Sasuke watched horrified, noticing that now they were shoving what looked like cards, covered with love hearts through any gaps in the door frame. What they hell were they doing?

But the real question was; why were they doing this? Was it Konoha's national 'Lets-shower-Sasuke-with-gifts' day? Or 'Lets-show-Sasuke-kun-how-much-we-love-him' day? Yep, that's right. They were real 'fangirl holidays'

'_What the hell is wrong with them!'_

'**What do you mean? What's wrong with you? They all 'love' you. Why don't you go out there and chat a few of them up… maybe one of them will help you, rebuild the Uchiha clan. They would be most willing… '**

'_HELL NO,' _Sasuke yelled back in his mind_ 'I though I said to F*** off!!'_

'**You can't get rid of me that easily!' **smirked Inner Sasuke**, 'You still don't get it? I'm the stuff your thinking, but you won't admit to yourself that you are!"**

'_AH! Get out of my head! I don't need your perverted thoughts! You're just as bad as that Kakashi!'_

Then he heard laughter, and it broke his chain of thoughts.

"Ha ha ha, that was so funny, Sasuke-teme!" laughed the voice. Standing infront of Sasuke: well more like rolling on the floor laughing, was the number one, blonde haired, knuckled headed ninja and Sasuke's supposed best friend…

"Dobe!" I yelled angrily. But Naruto didn't stop laughing

"Teme! You should have seen your face!" he continued to laugh.

"So it was you!" I snarled angrily

"Ha! You were about to get away, so I ratted you out!" he burst out into more hysterical laughing.

'**That was pretty good, wasn't it!' **agreed Inner Sasuke

'_No it wasn't! It was idiotic!" _Sasuke retorted fuming

'**Meh, what ever you say!'**

"Hn," I grunted annoyed_. 'LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

By now, it seemed that Naruto had finally calmed down a bit.

"Come on Sasuke-teme! We better get going to training," said Naruto, wiping away his tears, from laughing too much. Get got up off the floor.

"What the hell do you mean by that! Dobe! Your little stunt has us trapped in here," the pissed off Uchiha yelled at him angrily.

"**Ooo, what if the yaoi fangirl's knew this!" **sneered Inner Sasuke evilly

"_F*** OFF'_

'**Aww, is it a touchy subject?"**

"_WHAT, DID I JUST SAY"_

"We can't get outside without me being attacked by fan girls! I could have waited until they were gone, but now they know I'm here!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused, which then was replaced with a look of determination

"Don't worry teme! I have a plan!"

"Like what?"

"I will use a transformation jutsu, turn into you and lead them away!" Sasuke looked at Naruto blankly and blinked.

"What?" he said, eyeing me funny. Wow, maybe Naruto did have a brain

"Nothing. Hurry up, we haven't gotten all day," Naruto nodded, and used the transformation jutsu to transform into a perfect replica of the Uchiha.

"See ya!" Sasuke watched Naruto, well, himself, say. Sasuke watched him open the door, and heard the shrilling cry of fan girls. He stayed far away from the door, and waited for Naruto to close it before walking closer. Soon enough, the loud roar of the fangirls die down, until he couldn't hear them anymore. Had the plan worked? He hoped so. Sasuke opened the door a little, scanning the area around the front of the apartment building. No fangirls remained. Sasuke then remembered something... he was going to ask Naruto what the hell was going on!

I felt something flutter at my feet. It was one of the many cards the rabid fangirls were shoving through the door frame. I picked up the closest one. It was an awful shade of shocking deep red. In the middle, was a huge red love heart and around the edge of white lace.

I flipped it open, and looked at it in shock. Though, I'm sure my face showed no emotion

It read:

_To my dearest Sasuke-kun!_

_Happy Valentines Day!_

_I LOVE YOU, MY SWEETHEART_

_Love from _

_Atsuka_

_XXXOOO_

Atsuka had attached a picture of herself, in uh… 'interesting' clothes… to the card's left inside page. She was the long brown haired girl that had seen me first, getting out of the apartment complex. I twitched and shut. '_Happy Valentines Day!'_

This was bad. Very bad. Much worse then the raven haired boy's idea that it was 'Lets-shower-Sasuke-with-gifts' and 'Lets-show-Sasuke-kun-how-much-we-love-him' Day. They seemed like nothing as bad as this.

It was Valentines Day, and Sasuke knew he wasn't going to be safe, for long…

The last Uchiha knew that sooner or later, Naruto's disguise would fail, and the fan girls would be after him again or on the prowl…

Sasuke made his way out the apartment complex door, and made sure he could see no one who might have looked like a fan girl. All he could see was an old lady, the shop keeper of the bookstore that was infront of where Sasuke lived. She was busy cleaning up the mess that the fangirls made. She was smiling at Sasuke with sympathy, which kind of ticked him off.

"You saw the whole thing?" Sasuke muttered bluntly. She nodded

"You better get going, before they come back." She said, "And don't worry, I won't say a thing," Sasuke nodded once at her. At least someone was on his side. Stupid Naruto….

The now, really annoyed Uchiha made his way down the street. He decided to attempt to get to the training field sneakily. If he went charging down the street without looking, he was bound to run into more fangirls.

"Where's Sasuke-kun gone?" he heard a voice cry. Sasuke froze as a group of fangirls came bounding around the corner. They were still armed with there flower and chocolates. They were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice him, right at the end of the street. He had to act fast, or they would find him again. Sasuke looked around for and place to hide. There was no where. It was an empty street, and all the shops where shut, so he couldn't hide inside. So he decided there was only one thing to do: go building climbing. Concentrating his chakra to his feet, Sasuke started to run up the closest wall. He kept going, until he reached the top, and jumped away from the edge of the building.

"IT'S SASUKE-KUN! HE WENT UP THE BULDING!" Sasuke winced as he heard a voice cry.

'_Oh great…can't the stupid girls just leave me alone?' _He cringed in my mind. He peaked over the edge, to see the fangirls clawing desperate at the building and looking up at him. Some even attempted to run up the building as I did. These girls had no sense at all.

"Sasuke-kun! Come back!" cried a girl with blonde and glasses

"Weeeeee loooooove youuuuuu!" cried a girl with curly black hair "Marry me!"

"Get lost you bitch! He's mine!" cried a girl, who he guessed Atsuka, because of the photo.

"I want you babies!' cried one with chestnut coloured hair. Atsuka's head snapped around and gave that girl the death glare. The girl cringed under her gaze.

"Oh…no…you…DIDN'T!" snarled Atsuka. She leapt at the girl.

"Hey! Don't hurt my friend Atsuka! Yumi hang on!" yelled the girl with glasses. She went to pry the girls apart.

"Let them be Reiko! If they die in the process, then less competition for us!" yelled another girl, by the name of Kiki. The one with curly black hair.

Sasuke stoped watching after that, and let the girls be. He had to get to training, fast, or he would be late, and Naruto would never let him live it down.

After many more encounters with the psychopathic fangirls, Sasuke finally made it to the training field. There had been a very large group of fangirls waiting at the huge gate. It had seemed liked they had been tipped off. Sasuke had to make a clone to distract the group of girls while he made a break for the training field. It was one place he could go, and they could not follow.

As Sasuke approached the training area, he noticed that Naruto and Sai were already there. Naruto seemed to be a bit beaten up. He glared at both of them

"Hi Emo, had a rough time?" Sasuke's supposed look-alike smirked. He shot Sai a dark look.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed, though he looked badly beaten up.

"You were beaten up by fangirls, dobe?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto glared at him, but then smiled goofily and smirked back.

"Yeah, they got me and I had to transform back," exclaimed Naruto, "They got pissed off, and I had to tell them where you were going. They threatened to kill me… I told them your whole daily schedule!" Sasuke's eye grew wide, and then he glared at him viciously.

"You WHAT?" the Uchiha boy exploded at him, "Is that why all those fangirls were at the gate!" Naruto nodded and laughed.

"You should see the look on your face!" laughed Naruto. That's it; he was going to kill Naruto, there and now. Sasuke reached for his katana, ready to strike when they were interrupted

"Good morning Sai! Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sasuke heard someone approach.

"Ah! Good morining Sakura-chan!!" smiled Naruto. The pink haired kunoichi was walking towards us a small bag. Sasuke noticed how much everyone had changed over the years he was away. His two original team-mates outfit's had changed. Naruto now wore a black and orange outfit, while Sakura wore, what looked like the same basic red top, with black gloves, black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, and pink elbow protectors. He had only seen her were this once, when they found him with Orochimaru. He noted her hair was still short, like it was before he left. (Shippuden outfits)

Sai put on a fake smile "Good morning, Ugly," Sakura glared at him, before putting on a fake smile of her own. Naruto glared "Don't call her Ugly!"

"Hn…aa" muttered Sasuke back to her greeting.

"How long have you all been here?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Me and Sai have been here for ages! But you and Sasuke-teme were late!" pouted Naruto.

"Late?" said Sakura confused. She glanced at Sasuke with her bright green eyes, but he looked away. Sakura knew she was late, but….

"Ready to train?" came the voice of there sensei. He had finally appeared.

"YOU'RE LATE!" cried out Naruto and Sakura in sync. It was like a tradition.

"Sorry, I was attacked by fangirls," Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off his perverted orange book.

Sakura eyed Kakashi suspiciously, not at all convinced. Naruto however, looked at Kakashi like he was on to something.

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme was too!" smirked a very happy Naruto. "It's Valentines Day!" Sasuke looked at Naruto sourly. He shrugged, and bounded over to Sakura.

"So, Sakura? What's in the bag?" asked Naruto hyperactively "Is it for me?" Sakura looked down at the bag and smiled. She reached in and grabbed out a few small boxes, one wrapped in green wrapping paper, the next one purple, then blue and the last one in orange. She gave the green one to Kakashi and the orange one to Naruto and the purple one to Saif

"Happy Valentines Day," she smiled at the three. Naruto looked at the gift, excited, while Kakashi put away his perverted book to look at his. Sai shook the box, wondering what was in his.

'**Hey! Where's our gift?'** Sasuke heard Inner Sasuke complain to him loudly.

'_Why won't you just fricken leave me alone'_ he snarled to himself. _'I don't want anything. She's just another annoying, stupid-'_

"Thank you! Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed at her, with the ramen vouchers and a small box of chocolates in his hand. He gave her a quick hug, and Sakura gave him a glare, raising her fist to punch him, but instead of delivering a punch, she smiled.

"Thanks, Ugly," Sai replied. Sakura punched him in the arm, quite hard. That shut Sai up. Sai had gotten a box of chocolates, and a book voucher.

"Yeah, Thanks" smiled Kakashi. He had also received a book voucher too, which everyone knew would be spent on the new 'Icha Icha' book and also, a small box of chocolates. He patted her on the head and she grinned.

Sakura looked over from Kakashi, and headed towards Sasuke. He didn't look at her, but glared defiantly at a rock which had caught his eye.

"Here," Sakura smiled at me, a light blush formed on her cheeks. She held out a small gift. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"It took me a while to pick-"

"I don't want it," Sasuke said coldly, cutting her off. Sakura looked at me a bit confused.

"But I really-" she started. He finally looked at her, glaring into her green eyes and she stopped. Sasuke was really pissed off, not exactly at her, but at everything. He hated Valentines day.

"You're just like all those other fangirls!" Sasuke exploded uncaringly, and then he muttered, "And just like them, you're annoying! Just leave me alone!" Then there was an awkward silence.

Sakura looked at me, then at the box. Not hint of emotion was shown on her face. She looked at the box blankly, then put on a smile. Naruto looked at Sasuke outraged.

"Oi! teme-" yelled Naruto, getting ready to defend the stupid little pink haired girl.

"Naruto, its ok," muttered Sakura, "Don't worry…" Kakashi looked up from his book but didn't say anything. Sai was watching them, probably trying to figure out what emotions were going though everyone's heads. Sakura turned away from Sasuke and took a few steps; she walked back to Naruto and Sai.

'**That was harsh' **my Innerself shook his head in disapproval. Naruto glared angrily at me. Sasuke glared at him back. Sai smirked.

"TEME YOU UNEMOTIONAL JERK!" exploded Naruto. The Uchiha said nothing as Naruto continued to yell insults at him. He glanced over at Sakura for a second. She wasn't looking at me, or Naruto, she was trying to start off conversation with Sai, a smile plastered on her face. When she heard Naruto's comment, she turned around.

"Don't worry Naruto! Its fine," said Sakura in a cheerful voice. But Sai and Naruto knew it was fake. Just like the smile.

"Since Sasuke doesn't want it, here; Naruto," she said, giving the blue wrapped gift to Naruto. Naruto looked at it uncertain, but accepted it. Sai's eye brows raised as she missed off Sasuke's honorific.

"Sakura," Sasuke heard Kakashi sensei say, "You might want to go put that bag away. We don't want it to get blown away…" Sakura looked at Kakashi, and nodded. She went to stick it in her kunai pouch, but noticed it was gone.

"Oh no! I left it at home!" sighed Sakura,

"Go and get it, we will wait, but be fast," Kakashi told Sakura. She nodded, and raced off the training grounds.

All four boys stood there. Sasuke's gift; now Naruto's hand. Naruto was looking at the gift sadly.

"You could have just taken it…" Naruto muttered. Naruto remembered how long it took Sakura to be alright with Sasuke around again. Sure, she did want him home, but once he came back, she didn't know how to act, what to say…. Or do…

"Nice going, Emo" Sai exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hn"

'**I have to agree with both of them,' **Sasuke's Inner growled at him,

"Well, let's see what Ugly got you, Emo" Sai prompted to Naruto.

Naruto then started to unwrap the blue gift. Sasuke looked away, but then curiosity got the better of him. He watched the blue wrapping fall, and what was left in Naruto's hands, was a small box. Naruto looked at it curiously. He held up the box at the cold hearted, raven haired boy, so he could see.

It was a small box of Jellybeans…

"You might want to take a look at this, teme," muttered Naruto and walked over to Sasuke to show him, and he took a glance at the packet, his arms folded.

They weren't normal jellybeans. On the back of the packet, it had a colour-to-taste chart. The yellow jellybeans were 'Lemon' a certain shade of red was 'Cherry' and other, 'Raspberry' and there was also blue 'Blueberry', green 'Watermelon' and dark purple 'Grape' too. There were many different flavours of Jellybeans in the packet. But one thing about them stood out the most. Something just before the flavour…

Sour Lemon, Sour Grape, Sour Watermelon, Sour Cherry, Sour Blueberry…

Sakura had gotten Sasuke a packet of _sour_ jellybeans.

Sasuke looked away; Naruto shook his head at him.

"I think you need to think before you act Sasuke-teme!" said Naruto said angrily, through gritted teeth. He then huffed.

"Sakura's not some fangirl, Sasuke. She has grown up. Look Sasuke: Sour jellybeans. She remembered you don't like sweet things! You may still think she's that weak, useless fangirl. But after you left, she trained hard. Now she's a kick-ass medical ninja, and she will probably pass Lady Tsunade…

"The thing is, Emo, is that Sakura isn't the same as before, and if you hurt her again, then you have us to deal with," Sai smiled. Sasuke looked funnily at Sai. Didn't he normally call her 'Ugly', and why was he sticking up for her…

Naruto seemed to pick the same thing up; he looked at Sai curiously too, before looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke decided it was a good time to continue his staring contest with the rock, and said nothing.

But the truth was he _did_ feel kind of guilty. But there was no way that he, the great Sasuke Uchiha, was going to show that!

**

* * *

**

**Now that was the first chapter, all done & dusted! Hope you liked it!**

**Miss-Chibi-San!**


	2. The Jellybean Trauma!

**G'Day everyone! Sorry about not updating on here for a while. I decided to re-write this chapter, and the first one.... I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as along as the first one. I promise the next one will be! I'm finally going to get up to the fun part! -Is still sad this chapter is so short...)**

**Also, please forgive my mistakes, if you see any. I edited it, but... sometimes things pass my eyes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, duh. You all know that, don't you?**

_Normal thoughts'_

'**Inner Sakura'** for Sakura &** 'Inner Sasuke'** for Sasuke! It will tell you which one it is.

* * *

Sakura had made her way past the gate, and far from her team's gaze. She knew in her heart that Sasuke was probably going to reject her present like the other girls. But at least she tried.

Sasuke had been very cold to Sakura when he came back, and she didn't know why. She was confused as ever. She thought hard about what to give him instead of chocolate and in the end; she had gotten him jellybeans, sour ones, because Sakura knew he didn't like sweet things. Sakura hoped at least they get eaten by Naruto. That way they won't be wasted.

The truth was, Sakura felt horrible. What did she do to make Sasuke like this towards her? But there was no way she was going to show it. It was a minor set back. Sakura Haruno was not going to cry. She was going to show them that she wasn't a weak, pathetic girl.

Sakura passed the Sasuke fangirls as she entered through the large gate into the Hidden Leaf Village. She watched them for a moment. They seemed to hang in little packs, with someone the obvious leader. They were armed with roses and boxes that I knew contained chocolate. They seemed to be on 'Sasuke patrol' walking around, eyeing everything carefully, and hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

'_Didn't Sasuke say I was as bad as them?_' Sakura thought sadly, dodging a group of fan-girls who where coming my way.

'**AHHH! Shānnarō!'** Inner Sakura complain to Sakura.

'_Tell me about it…'_ Sakura sighed,

'**That mean! Selfish! Arrogant! Oh... and not to mention incredibly hot… GAH! How dare he!'**

'_I should have known…'_

'**OH NO! Don't you dare go all depressed on me! Don't worry! We will show Sasuke-kun! I have a plan! It's fool proof!'**

'_Really?' _

'**We are going to show him the new an improved Sakura Haruno! Don't you worry! It might not be the best way… or the kindest. But we have to find out were we stand!' **Inner Sakura concluded.

'_How?' _Sakura asked.

'**Why don't you go on a date with Rock lee or Naruto? Or what about flirting with Shikamaru or Neji, while Sasuke-kun is around!? See if he's jealous?' **

'_No! I can't do that! That's awful!' _Sakura gasped, shocked_, 'Isn't their any other way?'_

'**Don't worry your pretty little head! I have it all planned out! I just have to wait for the right time!' **Sakura smiled reluctantly at her Inner, and hoped she knew what she was doing.

'**Now, listen closely! This is what I want you to do!'**

* * *

"Well Sasuke-teme? You gonna say something?" Sasuke heard Naruto ask. Naruto's expression was furious. Sai was now busy drawing, and Kakashi… well he was reading his perverted book.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke growled. Naruto stormed over and shoved the jellybean packet into his hands.

"I don't want them!" Sasuke spat while trying to shove them back at Naruto.

"You could have accepted them! Just to be kind! But then, you **do** have a heart of ice!" Naruto snarled. Sasuke knew exactly why Naruto was sticking up for Sakura. It was obvious that the blonde ninja liked Sakura, and wasn't happy with the way he was treating her.

"You bastard! Why are you always so mean to Sakura-chan!?" Naruto muttered, shaking his head,

"Dickless is right, Emo," Sai put in, still busy drawing. Naruto was too angry with Sai, to complain about his nickname.

"Oh will you shut up! Like hell I give a damn." Sasuke said angrily, glaring at Naruto. Naruto's gaze turned from annoyance, to pure fury. In haste, he drew out kunai from his pouch, ready to teach Sasuke a lesson. Sasuke went into a defence mode, ready for Naruto's attack Sasuke went for his katana.

"Guys, that's enough," Kakashi, their teacher. In a flash, Naruto's kunai was gone, and Kakashi was standing between the two shinobi.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled.

"But Kakashi-sensei! Teme is being such an asshole!" Naruto whined. Naruto's fists were clenched into balls, his knuckles turning white. It was taking all his strength, just to try and contain himself. He felt like shoving Kakashi out of the way, and finally Sasuke what he deserved: a good beating, and some common sense put into the Uchiha's brain.

"Sakura will be back soon," Kakashi told them. At the mention of the pink haired kunoichi, Sasuke instantly looked away in a huff.

They stood their, waiting and waiting for their pink-haired team-mate. Naruto now had the jellybeans, as Sasuke refused to accept them. He picked out an orange one, and popped it into his mouth. After a moment of chewing, his face screwed up in obvious dislike and he shivered. They must have been sour. He then opened up his box of chocolates, and ate one, to cover up the sourness of the jellybeans. He then looked around, hoping to spy a glimpse of Sakura's pink hair. Naruto then offered one to Sai, who was putting the finishing touches on his drawing.

"Sakura-chan's not back yet!" whined Naruto, after he had finished his chocolate. He glared at Sasuke with his bright blue eyes. "If you made her cry Sasuke-teme. I will…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. This made Naruto even angrier then before.

"Naruto, cool it," Kakashi told them. Naruto crossed his arms, and turned away from Sasuke, to face his teacher.

"Why don't you go find her?" Kakashi said casually. Naruto's eyes lit up. Sai looked up from his drawing.

"I'll find her! Don't you worry Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto beamed. He was going to find her, and cheer her up!

"**All** of you," Naruto's face fell at Kakashi's words. Naruto turned to give Sasuke an evil glare, and it was returned. Sai packed away his sketch book, and got up ready.

"But why does Sasuke have to come!" pouted Naruto, coming back to his sensei. "It's not like the bastard is going to apologize to Sakura-chan! Is he?"

"Think of it as a mission…" Kakashi resulted, "The faster you guys get back with Sakura, the more quickly we can start training,"

"Come on; let's go then Sasuke-teme! Sai! WE GOTTA HURRY!" Naruto said enthusiastically, though he was still pissed off with Sasuke. He started to race off, not waiting for Sasuke. Naruto was going to be the one to find Sakura first!

"You loser! Slow down!" Sasuke yelled after him, annoyed. He sighed, started to follow Naruto towards the gate.

* * *

Sakura finally made it to her house. She lived by her self. Her mother had passed away a few years ago, and her father had died when she was little.

She unlocked the door and opened it. She rushed up the stairs and grabbed her kunai pouch off her desk. She quickly opened it to make sure she had everything in there.

"Ok, let's see; I have my kunai, my scrolls… a packet of tomato seeds- huh?" She pulled out the packet. She lifted up the packet out of the little bag. It was the other part of Sasuke's Valentine day gift. Sakura sighed. Like hell he would accept that now… the jellybeans were a kind of test, to see if Sasuke would reject them, or accept them. It turned out that he did, and now what was she going to do with these seeds? Sakura put them back in her kunai pouch. Maybe she would give them so Rock Lee later? At least Sakura knew he liked her… and accept them with decency. Heck, Rock Lee would be over the moon.

It then clicked in Sakura's mind that she had taken way to long to get home, and her team was probably wondering where she was… Well, Naruto and Kakashi might be…

Sakura rushed down stairs, out the front door, but went back when she remembered she needed to lock the door. After she had done the task, she starting running down the street, and towards the training field. She knew she had to get their fast, or everyone would probably be annoyed with her.

"_It would even make Sasuke-kun more annoyed with me…"_ sighed Sakura. She wondered if Sasuke even did care about her. Their whole team had done so many things together, but Sasuke was still as cold as ever.

Unfortunately, while she was deep in thought, she was unaware of the fact that she was about to crash into two small groups of bitching girls… Sasuke FAN-GIRLS.

Sakura, being unaware and too late to stop, crashed straight into them. Well, more like their beloved leader. Sakura hit the ground beside the brown haired girl, and skidded along the ground a bit.

"Atsuka!" cried Natsumi, who was Atsuka's best friend and co leader of the little gang.

Atsuka got up slightly, rubbing her now grazed arm. She glared daggers at Sakura.

"Hey! Watch it!" spat Atsuka, brushing the dirt off her clothes. A short-ish girl from the other group started laughing, and like sheep, the other girls copied her. This girl had dark brown hair, which was curly and shoulder length. Atsuka's gaze instantly swept to her.

"Shut it, Haruna! This is your fault!" snapped Atsuka. She got up, dusted herself off and glared down at Haruna.

"I wasn't the one who bumped into you. Oh, and she seems to be getting away," Haruna smirked plainly, pointing to the now fleeing pink haired girl. Sakura cringed, but kept walking. She was going to pretended she didn't hear Atsuka.

"Oi! You! Get back here!" Atsuka growled. Sakura still didn't respond. "I demand you to come back now…Just who the hell do you think you are!"

Sakura turned around, a smirk on her face. She played her next move like a trump card.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, of Team 7. My sensei is Kakashi Hatake, and my teammates are: Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, and Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura watched happily, as all the fangirls registered the infomation

"You! Y-Y-Your Sasuke-kun's TEAMMATE?" Atsuka screeched. Sakura turned back around, and started walking away.

"Yes, and if you don't mind, I have to get back to the training field. We have some training to do. I don't think Sasuke-kun would be happy with you holding back his teammate, and making her late for training" Sakura said plainly. Okay, so the last bit was a lie…the girls would have to deal with it.

As Sakura walked away from the group of gaping fangirls, she could feel their jealous stares on her back. Atsuka looked over at Haruna. The small girl didn't seem to be fazed by Sakura's words. She looked at Sakura with a wondering look.

"Sakura… wait! She was in my class in the academy!" Haruna's friend, Mitsuko cried out. Everyone's gaze fell on the outgoing girl. She walked out from beside Haruna, and in front of the two rival groups.

"Sakura has a nickname…" Mitsuko's smile grew from mocking, to just plain evil. " 'Billboard Brow' because of her large forehead!" Mitsuko couldn't stop containing her laugher.

"BILLBOARD BROW!" yelled out Nastumi, from Atsuka's gang at the top of her voice. Sakura stopped in her tracks. All the girls starting laughing.

Sakura was about fifteen meters away from the two groups. She turned to face them.

"It is her! The famous 'Billboard Brow'! Why, your forehead has gotten bigger!" cried Kiki.

"Your right! Her forehead IS huge!" sneered Atsuka. All the other girls started poking fun at Sakura's forehead too. Except Haruna, while her gang, who were watching on as bystanders. Sakura's clenched her fists, and walked back over.

"What did you just say!" spat Sakura. The girls looked on in mock horror.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Atsuka cried, sarcastically. "Now run along, you ugly hag! If we see you and your mutant forehead again, it will be too soon!" all the girls started laughing. Sakura was shaking in anger. That was the last straw. Sakura stormed over Atsuka. The tall girl with brown hair was laughing her head off.

"Come on gang! Lets lea-" but before Atsuka could finish, she was interrupted…by Sakura's fist. Sakura had gone all out, and punched the fangirl fair in the face. The force of the punch sent Atsuka flying backwards, crashing into her friends.

"Atsuka!" cried Nastumi. The others in her group surrounded the injured girl. Haruna's group stood their ground.

"There you are Sakura-chan!" a voice cried out from behind the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura turned around to see Naruto, bounding towards her, with Sai and Sasuke. Sakura looked back at the fangirls, then at her three team mates. This was not going to go well.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Atsuka yelled getting up, with the help of Natsumi and another girl named Kira.

Naruto, who was now standing next to Sakura, looked confused. Sasuke was on Naruto's other side and Sai was standing on the other side of Sakura.

"Do you know this person, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Kinda…." Naruto looked back at the girls.

"Hello! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and one day, I'm going to be the Hokage!" he said, introducing himself. Only to be ignored by both gangs of girls. They were all looking over at none other, than Sasuke.

"ARGH!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice, his eyes like fire... Why did no one care about him? It was always Sasuke, Sasuke and more Sasuke! Oh, did we forget to mention Sasuke?

"Sasuke-kun!" the fangirls started to cry out. They all crowded around the Uchiha boy. This pissed Naruto off even more.

"OI!" cried Astuka, who seemed to have lost her 'support' people. She was still trying to recover from Sakura's punch.

Her gang's attention left Sasuke. They parted to the sides, and let Atsuka walk towards Team 7.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, how are things?" Atsuka started flirting with him, before glaring back at Sakura. She was trying to fix up her hair, while fluttering her eyelashes.

"What was all that commotion before?" Naruto asked Atsuka. She stopped what she was doing, and looked down at Naruto with an annoyed look.

"Your little pink haired team mate punched me!" Atsuka cried, like she was heartbroken. She obviously wanted some sympathy… from Sasuke.

"Good one Sakura-chan!" Naruto bellowed out, trying to give her a hi-five. Sai gave Sakura a smirk, as to say 'good one'.

Atsuka and her friends glared at the blonde ninja, and he stopped. Sakura couldn't help but smile. But the smile vanished when she then became aware of Sasuke, who was standing beside them.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, "We have training to do, Naruto, Sai, Sakura; lets go." and with that, he turned and started to leave. Atsuka looked disappointed, but she then put on a smile

"Bye Bye! Sasuke-kun!" Atsuka purred, trying to act 'cute'. Naruto rolled his eyes at this pathetic act, Sakura made a vomiting motion. The two laughed, and headed off with Sasuke, leaving a fuming Atsuka with her friends.

"I'm so, gonna get my revenge!" hissed Atsuka. "Just you wait!"

After the fangirls were out of sight, and they where on their way back to the training area, Naruto started to attempt to eat some more of the sour jellybeans, while trying to offer Sakura one. But she refused politely. Sasuke was walking ahead of the three of them

"Heh! Way to go Sakura-chan!" Naruto sang out, while taking the little box away

from her,

"That was quite good, Ugly," Sai commented, but for once, Sakura didn't punch him for saying her, uh, nickname.

"You showed that girl who was boss! It was awesome! I wished I could have seen you actually punch---" Naruto continued, but was interrupted.

"It was a stupid thing to do. I can't believe you would be such an idiot!" Sasuke cut Naruto off. He had stopped walking, and was now looking at his friends with his icy, cold gaze. Naruto glared right back. "You could have really injured that girl… think of the trouble you would have caused…"

'**Sakura! This is our chance! We can start the plan now! Act one, scene one! Action! CHA!' **Sakura heard her inner command.

"What do you even know?" Sakura spat. "Where you even there? No! I don't think so! You don't even know half the story! So I think you should just shut your mouth!"

Time seemed to stop. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he looked angrily at Sakura, and she was looking right back at him. Naruto's eyes were popping out of his head and Sai had a mildly amused expression. Neither of them had ever heard Sakura speak like that towards Sasuke. Heck, Sasuke had never heard her be that mean to anyone. Naruto waited for Sasuke to blow up at Sakura, and start to yell his head off. But that never came. Instead, Sasuke smirked, while still looking fiercely at her. Sakura didn't flinch under his gaze. Messing with Sakura Haruno was a bad thing, and Sasuke just crossed the line.

"Hn, you are** definitely** annoying," Sasuke sneered. This made Sakura's face screw up in anger. Her green eyes held nothing but hate and annoyance for the Uchiha.

"No…. **YOU'RE** THE ANNOYING ONE!" screamed Sakura, loud enough for the whole of the Village Hidden in the Leaves to hear. People walking past stopped to look at the arguing ninjas.

"Sakura-chan! People are looking at us!" Naruto fretted, but was also happy in a way that Sakura was annoyed with Sasuke.

"**Well done, asshole! Now Sakura is totally pissed off with us!' **Inner Sasuke spat at Sasuke.

'**Idiot!'**

'_Hn?'_

Suddenly, something collided with Sasuke's head and before he knew it, his vision faded into blackness.

A few moments before, Sasuke was shaking his head at Sakura, while she continued to fume. Then, everything seemed to go in show motion. Sakura grabbed the closest thing she could get her hands on, sent as much of her chakra as she could muster to her arm, and used her super strength to hurtle the object at Sasuke. The box of sour jellybeans that Sakura had taken from Naruto in haste, shot towards an unsuspecting Sasuke. Well, who in their right mind would be prepared for a jellybean attack like that? Apparently not Sasuke…

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! Wake up!"

"Do you think Ugly killed him?"

"She wouldn't do that… would she?"

Sasuke heard a voice call him. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He knew he was lying in a bed, but it wasn't his own. He could tell, since the ceiling was white, and the room, it smelt like cleaning agent.

"Look! He's awake!"

Sasuke attempted to get up, but a searing pain in his head forced him to stay down.

"Where am I?" Sasuke wondered why his head hurt so much.

"You're at the hospital! Wait! You do know who you are?" Naruto asked

"What the hell do you mean by that dobe? Who the hell do you think I am?" Sasuke fumed.

"Okay, Emo hasn't lost his memory." Sai announced. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Despite the pain, he decided to get half up out of bed.

"What the hell happened?" asked a confused Sasuke. Why was he in hospital?

"Well… you know how you pissed off Sakura the other day? Well... she kind of decided to… pelt the box of sour jellybeans at you, well, more like your head. You know she has monster strength and all… so that's how you ended up here!" Naruto smiled sheepishly. Sasuke blinked once.

"Ugly knocked you out, caused mild head-trauma… with a box of jellybeans." smirked Sai.

"What Sai means to say is: Don't worry, you just had a concussion… because of… JELLYBEANS" With that, Naruto started laughing.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Was he serious? It looked like Sakura Haruno had some explaining to do!

* * *

**Here we have the second chapter! YAY But before I go... I have a question! I need to guy Sakura's going to use to uh... make Sasuke jealous!  
It's one of two.... Sai or Neji! Please tell me who YOU would like! (I'm leaning towards Sai, mostly cuz I like SasuSakuSai) But it will end SasuSaku in the end! I promise!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Miss-Chibi-San**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel really bad.... I'm sorry this update wasn't really fast. You see, I had exams to do, and such. Plus, homework, ect. But all is okay now! It's the holidays, and I got a laptop for christmas! Nothing can stop me writing now! Except for writer's block, lol. Which... I kinda had... so this is the result? I think I mostly wanted to clear up... I have no idea XD. Sorry if there are grammar and/or spelling mistakes....**

**Enjoy? (Even though I can't figure out a good title for this chapter? Any Ideas? haha, lol)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto....**

**ALSO, I want to thank all the awsome people who have reveiwed,** **added my story to your favourites (ect)... You guys rock XD.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno was freaking out.

Well, who wouldn't be freaking out; if you pelted a box of jellybeans; at the great Sasuke Uchiha's head, knocking him out, and sending him to hospital?

It had been two days since the 'jellybean' incident had happened, and the news was spreading like wildfire. Sakura was getting glares from every Sasuke fangirl in Konoha. She was starting to think if they had the chance to 'dispose' of her, they would…

Sasuke was allowed no guests for the first day, as he was unconscious, and being treated by Lady Tsunade. She treated Sasuke, and healed him in record time.  
If it had been any other medical nin, but her and Sakura (the pink-haired girl helped on the scene, but was too afraid go back to the hospital) then Lady Tsunade was sure he would have suffered greater. All the Uchiha survivor was going to have, was a sore head for a while, and possibly a little amnesia.

'_I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead,' _Sakura repeated in her mind, worriedly.

'**It wasn't even part of the plan! Shānnarō!' **Inner Sakura was freaking out too. Her plan was to make it seem like Sakura didn't like Sasuke. Not almost kill him!

"Hey, Sakura!" a voice called behind her. Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around. The green eyes medical ninja looked up, and saw Ino rushing towards her.

The girl with a blonde pony tail, wearing her purple ninja uniform, came rushing up to her, and they started to walk side by side in the same pace. Ino didn't notice the worried look on the cherry blossom's face.

"Hey Ino," Sakura greeted back, giving her friend a fake smile.

"So, forehead!, how are things lately? You know, with Sasuke?" Ino asked slyly. Sakura blushed at Ino's comment, before shaking her head.

"I don't know what you mean!" she said, flustered. When Ino got no reply, but that, she tried again.

"It sucks that I had to go on a mission on Valentines Day! Anything interesting happen? How many gifts did Sasuke get?" Ino smirked, and nudged her friend in the ribs. Sakura looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Aw, come on! You have to tell your bestfreind everything!" laughed Ino grabbing onto Sakura's arm. Sakura turned to her friend, whose blue eyes resembled the 'puppy dog eyes'.

Sakura let out a giggle, but kept her mouth shut.

"Oh come on! At least tell me what happened when you gave Sasuke his gift!"

She's face fell at the mention of Sasuke. Talking with Ino had made Sakura forget the problem for a moment. Sakura was glad Ino was still her friend. She and Ino had resolved there 'argument' the day Sasuke returned. But unlike the last time, Ino had made a huge decision.

***Flashback***

_Ino and Sakura sat on a bench in the park, after seeing Sasuke for the first time in five years (Except Ino. She hadn't seen him since the mighty Uchiha had left the village._

_The two girls had grown to be best freinds again, in the years that Sasuke had left. But with his return, what was that going to mean for their friendship? Did they both still like him?_

_They sat in silence, until Sakura broke it._

"_Ino—" Sakura's voice filled with sorrow. She looked down at the ground. Sakura didn't want to have the end there friendship. _

"_Sakura, he's yours…" Ino interrupted the pink-haired girl before she could say any more. Sakura's green gaze skittered and her eyes met Ino's blue eyes._

"_What—" but once again, Ino interrupted her._

"_I don't want to lose our friendship!" Ino's eyes filled with tears, as she shouted. "We lost it once, all because of Sasuke. I don't want to lose it again! Sakura, you're my best friend."_

_Sakura blinked once at the tearful Ino, and before she slowly started laughing. Ino looked hurt. But Ino noticed that Sakura' eyes had filled with tears... She was trying not the cry, and was using laughter to cover it up._

"_Why are you laughing?" Ino said angrily. She jumped up off the seat, and stood, glaring at the pink-haired kunoichi._

"_Ino... I was going to say the same thing," Sakura said after she stopped laughing. The truth was, if Ino did still like Sasuke; Sakura, how much she didn't want to, would give up on her teammate/ love, just so they two could be friends. But Ino bet her to the mark. Sakura looked at Ino sadly. She didn't want Ino to be forced upon to give up on Sasuke, if she still liked him. She wanted Ino to be happy._

_Ino stood, arms crossed, in front of Sakura. Her eyes softened from the hard glare, and she sat back down._

"_I knew you where going to say that. But I am not going to let that happened" Ino muttered back, before announcing "You want to know the truth? I'm over Sasuke, okay?" Sakura's face looked puzzled. Ino stood up proud. Sakura wondered if Ino was only giving up on Sasuke, because she knew that she still liked him._

"_I'm not giving up on Sasuke, just for you, you know?" Ino said, getting some of her personality back. _

"_Right…." Sakura smiled, wiping stray tears off her face._

_An idea suddenly popped into Sakura's head, and she grinned at Ino_

"_Is the other reason: because you like someone else?" Sakura joked slyly to Ino .Ino froze instantly. Sakura knew she was right._

"_Is it Shikamaru? Kiba? Choji? Shino? Oh! It's Naruto, isn't it"? —Ino made a face at the mention of Naruto—"Or is it Sai? I've seen the way you—"Ino's eyes grew wide and a small pink blush appearing on her cheeks. She placed her hand over Sakura's mouth, to stop her speaking. Sakura started laughing, and knew it was at least one of the names she had mentioned Ino did like one of them. But it definitely wasn't Naruto. The two girls both knew that Hinata liked Naruto_

_Ino hugged her best freind and Sakura hugged back, before the girls started laughing. _

"_Just make sure you beat that bitchy redhead, okay?" Ino laughed. Sakura smiled._

"_Bestfreinds, forever?" Sakura clichéd, poking her tongue out at Ino._

"_Yep, You betcha!" Ino said, doing the same, before she looked serious "and if he hurts you again; he's got me to deal with!"_

***End Flashback* **

"Uh…."

"Have you even talked to him yet?" Ino pressed on. "You chickened out? Didn't you!"

The blonde ninja wanted to hear all the gossip that she had missed. Ino had returned from a mission with Shikamaru and Choji only today. But the truth was, Sakura was actually thinking of the day Sasuke came back.

Even after all these years, Sakura was still in love with Sasuke. Even though she tried on convinced herself she wasn't.

Ino and Hinata had rushed to tell her the news the day that Sasuke arrived.

They ran over to the Hokage tower, where Naruto and Sai were waiting. Sasuke and Team Hebi were talking to Lady Tsunade.

***Flashback***

"_Sakura! You have to come quickly!" shrieked a hysterical Ino, grabbing Sakura, and shaking her._

"_Calm down Ino, what is it?" Sakura asked. The green eyed girl had decided that on days that she only worked at the hospital, would she wear the uniform, which was clean and white. It made her feel, somewhat special and professional. Sakura's short pink hair was tied up in a simple pony tail._

_Ino was still in hysterics, and Sakura couldn't make out any words her friend could say._

"_S-S-Sakura?" a small, stuttering voice called her. Ino was so loud that Sakura could barely hear Hinata's voice. The bag Ino was carrying was also making a lot of noise being swished around. Sakura wondered what Ino had inside it._

"_Ino, SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled. Ino stopped speaking, and the other nurses looked on with interest. Ino turned and gave them a 'what are you looking at' look, and the nurses were instantly busy again._

"_What's all this about?" Sakura demanded. Ino kept her hand clamped over her mouth. She was going to explode._

"_W-w-w-well…. We h-h-have some news…." Hinata said quietly. She looked around. "B-b-but we m-m-m-might want to go o-o-o-outside,"_

"_Why? Can't you tell me here? I'm kind of busy..." Sakura was heading to the examination room, where she would look after the injuries of ninja who had been on missions._

"_He's back, Sakura!" Ino blurted out, but gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth again. Sakura raised an eye brow, looking puzzled. She had no idea what they were on about._

"_Huh?" Sakura blinked, confused. Hinata looked worried. She turned to Ino for her approval, and the blonde haired girl nodded._

"_S-S-Sasuke…" Hinata's little voice was hard to hear. At first, Sakura thought that she was mishearing what the quiet girl had said. But after running the word thorough her head, she thought she knew exactly want Hinata meant _

"_Sauce?" Sakura wondered aloud, "Isn't that a kind of food? You know; tomato liquid you stick on chips? Or is this person some kind of superstar?" thinking 'Sauce' was the person's stage name. Ino smacked her head, and Hinata flushed, embarrassed._

"_Uh…" Hinata, muttered quietly. Ino couldn't take Sakura's stupidity any more_

"_SASUKE'S BACK, SAKURA. HE'S BACK!" Ino finally exploded. The blonde girl could be heard though out the whole hospital. A nurse down the hall way shh-ed them. Sakura thought her eardrums had burst._

"_Did you say that loud enough?" Sakura ticked off. "Now the sleeping patients will be awake, and—WHAT?!" What Ino had said just clicked in her brain._

"_WHAT! No… huh? But…. Eh?" Sakura panicked, she had no idea what to think. She was speech less. Sasuke returned to the village? Why had he returned to the village?_

_Ino, on the other hand shoved the bag she was carrying towards Sakura._

"_Get. Changed. NOW!" Ino exclaimed, fired up. She started pushing Sakura towards the Hospital bathroom._

"_First clothes, then let he fix your hair! Could it also kill you to put on a bit of make up," Sakura's eyes were glazed over, showing now emotion. But many thought were going through her head. It was all too much of a shock. The last time they met Sasuke, was 3 years ago. How much different would Sasuke look now._

_But still, why had he returned to the village? _

_When Team 7 had their eventful reunion at Orochimaru's lair, coming back seemed to be the last thing on Sasuke's mind._

_Sakura stepped out of the toilet cubical, wearing her casual clothing: her usual __regular red shirt, with a light yellow shirt under it, with a navy-colored skirt_

_Ino had raided Sakura's wardrobe, hoping to find some pretty top or dress, but was unable to find any. Ino decided this was the best to go with _

"_Ugh! Sakura! After this, we are going shopping!" Ino tutted. Sakura still hadn't said anything, and still looked liked she was out of it; distant. Ino and Hinata observed Sakura's outfit._

"_Hmmm," Ino muttered. She then went on to fix Sakura's hair. Ino pulled out the hair band, accidently catching a few strands of Sakura's pink hair. Ino then started to comb Sakura's hair._

"_Ow!" Sakura winced. Sakura's eyes had gone back to normal. But Hinata wondered what was going through the kunoichi's head. Ino then passed Sakura her red leaf-headband._

"_Put that on, will you?" Ino told her. Sakura obeyed, using it like a headband like she always did. While Sakura did that, Ino started getting out make-up. Whiling waiting, Sakura started pacing _

"_Ino, I don't need make-up!" Sakura whined. She didn't really like to put the stuff on. Ino looked offended. "I just want to find Naruto and Sai!"_

"_Please?" Ino whined. Sakura shook her head_

"_Foundation, mascara and eye shadow? Please! A bit of lipstick too?" _

"_No," Sakura said simply _

"_Foundation, mascara and lip-gloss? Sakura shook her head, tapping her foot on the ground, impatient _

"_What about some clear mascara and lip-gloss?" huffed Ino. Sakura sighed. She knew that Ino would never give up unless Sakura put some kind of make up on._

"_Fine," Sakura grunted. Ino frowned, but lit up when she knew she had won._

"_I-I-I got Lady Tsunade to get someone to c-c-cover your shift," Hinata told Sakura. "N-N-Naruto and Sai are a-a-already there, at the H-H-Hokage tower,"_

"_We are also coming with you," Ino stated, "For moral support!"_

_Sakura gave her friends a grateful glance. She knew she would need them._

_It only took them a few minutes to walk to the Hokage tower. Ino insisted they walk, instead of running. She knew Sakura needed time to calm down._

_Ino was right to think that; a battle was raging in Sakura's head._

'_He's back' _

'_Sasuke's back?'_

'_Returned,'_

'_Why?'_

'_Sasuke's back.'_

'_Came back to the village?'_

'_Is it a lie?'_

'_Is Itachi dead—'_

"_S-S-Sakura. We are here," Hinata stuttered. Sakura's mind had wandered, and hadn't noticed they had reached the huge red Hokage building._

"_Hm? Oh, okay," Sakura said quietly._

_They walked up the huge stairs on the side of the building. Sakura's heart was racing, while butterflies filled her stomach, making her feel uneasy. She felt like her world was crashing down on her. She was so nervous, she was sure her legs would start shaking._

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_Hello Ugly, looking as bad as ever, I see,"_

_The sound of her team-mates calling out to her was like a soothing lullaby. It calmed her down instantly. She perked up when she spotted her team-mates. Naruto was pacing backwards and forwards, while Sai was sitting against the wall of the corridor. He was drawing a picture._

"_Naruto… is it true?" Sakura barely managed to get out. Her throat felt dry, and wished she had a glass of water. "That —"_

"_Teme is back, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. He paused once, and then ran over to the door of Lady Tsunade's office._

"_HURRY UP!" Naruto yelled to the Hokage through the door._

"_SHUT IT NARUTO!" the bellowing voice of Sakura's sensei back. It was enough to shake the building._

_Naruto smiled sheepishly._

_They all got back to doing nothing. Naruto was still pacing, Sai had stopped drawing. Ino and Hinata were watching Sakura._

_She stood there, her heart pounding in her chest. She could hear mumbling on the other side of the door. What would Sasuke be like? They hadn't seen him for years…_

_Suddenly, that talking stopped. Everyone in the room held their breath. Sai and Naruto exchanged glances, before looking over at the pink-haired kunoichi. Naruto could see no emotion on her pale face. If you so much as took a glance at her eyes though, you could see all the emotions running though her head. It was like an open book._

_Shock_

_Worry_

_Happiness _

_Confusion _

_They were all mixed together in Sakura's mind. With the return of Sasuke, she didn't know what to think._

_What __**was**__ she suppose to think?_

_The door knob slowly started to turn. Everyone's gaze turned to the slowly opening door. Firstly, the Hokage came out, but to everyone surprise, came out alone. Naruto tried to see inside the office over the Hokage's shoulder._

"_Where's Sasuke-teme?" Naruto hollered. But Lady Tsunade wasn't paying any attention to the blonde idiot. Her warm hazel eyes met Sakura's green ones. They gave Konoha's cherry blossom a hidden message._

'_Will you be okay?'_

_Sakura nodded once, and Lady Tsunade stepped forwards, out of the door way. _

_Sakura held her breath._

***End Flash Back***

Sakura lowered her gaze to the ground. Ino noticed this, and wondered what was going on.

"I did see him, Ino…" Sakura started. Ino looked at Sakura concerned. Her tone didn't sound good.

"He hurt you again, didn't he?" Ino exploded, angrily. "That's it! I'm going to teach that son-of-a-batch -of-cookies a lesson!" Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"No Ino!" Sakura exclaimed "It's not like that, well it's kind of, I mean…"

"Tell me what happened!" demanded Ino. Sakura sighed. Her friend's blue eyes were full of fiery rage. Sakura was sure that if Ino wasn't told the truth, her friend would hunt down the Uchiha, and kill him. No joke.

"Well, for the record: Sasuke-kun did reject my gift,"

"But, you thought so hard about what to get him! How dare he reject your gift."

"That's not the worse of it…"

"Sakura, I demand you to tell me what else he did!"

"It wasn't Sasuke-kun…"

"It wasn't? Who was it then! Sakura, tell me! NOW!"

"Me…"

"I'm going to kill— wait…WHAT? YOU?"

Sakura nodded her head, looking extremely unhappy. Ino face-palmed and sighed.

"What did you do?!" she exclaimed.

"Well… I ran into some fan-girls, got pissed off, punched one, and got a lecture from Sasuke, and in the end, I pelted my gift at him. He's in hospital now,"

Ino gave Sakura a long look, before bursting out in laughter.

"What are _you _laughing about!" yelled Sakura. "Sasuke-kun's in hospital! I gave him concussion!"

"With a box of JELLYBEANS!" laughed Ino. If Ino had still been in love with Sasuke, she would have not found this funny at all.

* * *

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke demanded to know. Naruto shut his mouth.

"She's not coming to visit you, if that what you mean!" Naruto said casually, "She's too embarrassed. Also, I know you are known to have a temper!"

Sasuke didn't want to listen to Naruto's excuses. He was pissed off, and Sakura had to explain her self. **NOW**

"Bring. Her. Here." Sasuke spat the words like venom. Sai shook his head.

"That would be a bad idea now, wouldn't it?" Sai muttered.

"Fine, if you won't. I'll go find her, myself" Sasuke decided, throwing the sheets off him. But he was stopped by Naruto, who pushed him back down.

"If you're going to be like that, I will get Granny Tsunade to keep you here longer!"

That shut the Uchiha up.

* * *

"See ya, forehead!" grinned Ino, "I gotta get going. See you soon? "

"Bye, Ino-pig," laughed Sakura, momentarily forgetting about Sasuke and the hospital. "But where are you going? Your house isn't in that direction,"

"I have something I need to take care of." And with those words, she left. Sakura wondered what her best friend was up to now?

* * *

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over for this evening!" one of the Konoha hospital nurses said, entering the room.

"What? Already!" whined Naruto. "Well, fine…. See ya, Teme!"

"Bye Emo. Don't bother trying to escape. I believe Lady Tsunade have placed ANBU around the hospital." Sai smirked.

It seemed Lady Tsunade was either smart enough to know what Sasuke was like, or she was very protective of her apprentice; Sakura.

"Hn…"

* * *

After leaving the hospital, the two guys were surprised to find Ino waiting at the gate.

"I had a feeling you guys would be here." She declared.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked

"I want to speak to Sai," Ino replied coolly. She turned to look at the emotionless shinobi with her bright, blue eyes.

"I want to ask you a favour!"

* * *

**There you all have it. Chapter 3! Hahaha, this story (I don't think I like this chapter) probably sucks, but who cares XD.**

**What does Ino want from Sai? what will happen when Sasuke leaves the hospital?**

**All shall be revealed, in the next chapter of: The Jellybean Trauma!**

**Love Miss-Chibi-San xx**

**(I am also currently writing a one-shot, and a new story XD. They shall be put on here soon!)**


End file.
